Many vehicles include both an engine and a transmission. The transmission (along with other components) transmits or otherwise provides energy generated by the engine to the vehicle's wheels. Furthermore, the transmission may include a plurality of gears to insure that the transmission provides the energy to the wheels at a rotational frequency that is appropriate for the vehicle's current land speed. The transmission may be integrated with a differential and axle components to insure proper distribution of the transmitted energy to the left and right wheels. The engine and transmission are often linked by a chain or belt that transmits power from the engine to the transmission via the rotation of the belt.
A precise and rigid alignment between the engine and the transmission improves the efficiency of providing energy from the engine to the wheels. Furthermore, any components utilized to provide such a rigid alignment should not significantly increase the complexity, cost, manufacturability, or maintainability of the vehicle. It is for these and other concerns that the present disclosure is offered.